Into the World of Ranger's Apprentice
by ally4054
Summary: On day Amy get's a gift from her father who is away on a trip to Europe. Obviously there is more the small present when somehow she ends up in the world of Ranger's Apprentice. Rated T for a couple blood scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the World of Ranger's Apprentice-**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DID NOT GET THE RIGHTS TO RANGER'S APPRENTICE FOR CHRISTMAS SO I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Alrighty, I know I have plenty of other stuff to update, trust me, but I couldnt help it. My friend asked me to write about someone being pulled into the world of Ranger's Apprentice and I couldn't refuse. 1. Her birthday is coming up in January, so this is part of her birthday present. 2. She's my ONLY friend who reads Ranger's Apprentice so I couldnt say no to her. I thought I might as well post it if I'm writing it. I mean DONT GET ME WRONG, I like the idea, and I think it's going to be fun. I'm just saying don't think I'm doing this because I have to or anything. Ok, I'm going to stop talking about that...**

**Anyway, this won't be the first thing to be updated, most likely the last, unless, you know, people really like it, but my first priority is Will Over the Ages, (another story I'm writing) so, without further talk from me- the story.**

**

* * *

**

Amy strolled down the rain-washed street as the large yellow school bus coughed up smoke from its exhaust pipe and sped away. The rain, that had washed the street, still came pelting down from the dreary, gray sky above. Amy walked slowly down the dead end street, relishing the cooling drops of water, not minding that slowly her clothes were beginning to soak through. Thankfully the turquoise colored backpack that was hanging over one shoulder was water-proof.

Every step that the girl made as she walked calmly down the black asphalt road rose a small splash as her foot landed in a puddle. Her blue and green splatter painted converse were already seeped through and water squished out when the bottom hit the ground.

Although she was soaked through, and she was sure she must look miserable, she had her lips turned upwards in a smile and her thoughts were happy and pleasant. Many people, including most of the other girls in her grade, would be unhappy and would have run for cover.

She was one of those people who liked to sit and watch the rain, not to mention sit in it, and when she reached her front door, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, bringing up the option of staying out in the rain for a while longer, but she felt a shiver run down her spine and realized that she would catch a cold if she stayed out.

Amy might have been happy and eager to be in the rain, but she certainly was not stupid, she knew better. Sighing quietly to herself she reached for the cold, metal, gold colored doorknob of her door. The house itself wasn't anything special, a white painted wood style house with brown shingles. There was also a brown door and they're two car garage was also painted brown. One thing that stood out was the left side of the house where there was a turret, and the top part of it, where the cylinder finally slipped into a cone and ended, was where her room sat.

Slowly she opened the front door and she winced as it let out a loud, prolong squeak. Smiling, her mother looked up from the couch in the room next to the front hall, connected by a set of glass doors with wooden frames.

"There you are Amy," she said getting up from her comfortable spot, "You've been taking your time in the rain, I see." Amy's mother was the picture of what she wished she looked like, she was beautiful, the golden rays of sunshine that were her hair curled perfecting in place around her face, and her sea blue-green eyes always seemed to have a light of playfulness in them. Her mother was always calm and collected, never yelling or over-reacting, and although she seemed prim and proper she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty.

"How do you know I was running but the rain soaked through anyway," Amy countered friendly, giving her mom a half sheepish grin.

Her mother grinned back, her smile was pure white, like untouched snow, "I know you better than that. Do you think the last fourteen years of your life in my house have been for nothing?"

"Gosh mom, your turning more and more into dad these days, saying things like that."

With that her mother's smile lessened some, and when Amy noticed almost instantly she regretted it.

"Sorry mom," Amy almost whispered, "I know dad's all the way in Europe for the next month but he"ll be home soon."

Realizing that her daughter easily saw through her heart Amy's mother, Mrs. Tait, put her arm around her daughter, "Oh, I know sweety, I'm sorry, I just miss him is all, but he does call almost every night, and he even sent us home some gifts."

Amy's eyes lit up, "Gifts? When did he send gifts?"

"Oh they just arrived this morning after you left for school. Here," she said handing her daughter a small box that was rapped in a silvery rapping paper and tied tightly with a golden ribbon, "anyway, how was school today?"

Instantly forgetting the gift the teenager flopped onto the soft leather couch. "Well, to begin, Taylor was freaking out because she though that her boyfriend, Ian, remember, she thought that he was going to dump her, so she was trying to get us to spy on him instead of just talking to him about it. Then Rachel and Phoenix got into a fight about grades, of all the things, and even though Phoenix got a better score on the test Rachel got better on a different test they had to take so now they both think they're smarter than the other, pretty stupid, right?" When her mother nodded with the slightest hint of a smile at her daughters ranting she continued, "To top it off, I still have all five subjects to study for, all the core subjects and Spanish, and now that I think about it I better start, or else I'm not going to get any sleep."

As she grabbed her still soaked bag and took up the stairs in leaps, as her mother lifted her hand gracefully in a silent good-bye and good luck.

"Amy," she called after a second, "Change those clothes, you're leaving a trail!"

"Alright mom, will you clean that up for me, sorry and thanks!"

Once in her room Amy collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, her room was very well furnished according to her, it was her favorite colors, blue, white, and green. The room, despite being circular was quite big. The walls were made of stone, the wooden frame on the outside of the house was fake. She liked the feel of the blueish-gray stone that made up the walls, even when her mother had offered to hirer someone to put up some kind of wall paper. She had refused eagerly, the floor was covered in soft white carpet, again her mother had objected, complaining that she would spill things on th snowy carpet, but after years she never had, much to every one's surprise.

The walls to the left of the door were covered by long white shelves that they had to buy specially for the curved walls. They stretched along for a good four and a half feet. They were covered in her knick-knacks and they were absolutely covered in books. She was what some people referred to as a book worm.

The walls on the right of the room held a door to a balcony that had a small walk out that hung over the backyard, and as their backyard stretched on it sloped downward into a lake, the balcony gave Amy the perfect view of the lake.

Her bed, with its white metal bed posts and blue green, and of course, white swirled bed sheet, sat as close to the middle of the back wall as it could. Above it hung a blue and green painted metal piece that was shaped like three intertwining music notes.

In the very left of the room where the circular wall met with the straight edge was her closet, big enough for her to walk in and covered with a tapestry that was swirled with the same colors as her bed sheet. Then about a couple feet from her closet was a papasan chair with a green cushion, a pile a books and papers sat next to it. Her walls also had a couple painting of nature scenes, a tall oak with fall colored leaves, a snowy lake at sunset, and quite a few others.

Amy's head hurt, her days were always stressful. At school she was thought as perfect, and she knew it. Her teacher's thought it, the other students did, everyone. She also knew most of the kids didn't really think it was so bad, of course there were the kids that did, but that wasn't her problem.

Now everyone just seemed to magically expect perfection from her, if she ever did something wrong, it was a miracle to other, something of a phenomenon. She always had to try so hard now, she felt every day the energy she had when she woke up drain out of her, she didn't want to let others down, so she always tried to be as perfect as she could.

That involved blaming a couple people for things that she did that weren't perfect, but they took it, because they knew the teachers loved her, all because she was that perfect, so they took the blame so Amy could get them out of something else.

She knew it was really her fault, when she was little she had always aimed to be perfect, and soon everyone thought she really was, that was when she finally realized that was what she didn't want, but it was too late, she was in high school, a freshman. As a perfect freshman if she left her perfect habits she would probably be labeled some of the unpleasant things she'd already heard people being called.

Letting out a frustrated sigh she settled down in her chair in the corner of her room and cracked open her books. She studied through the late hours of the afternoon and into the evening, when finally she felt he brain would give out she threw down her books and leaned her head back.

Needing a break from all the learning she reached down an grabbed one of her own books. Looking down she smiled at the title, _Ranger's Apprentice: The Siege of Macindaw Book 6._ Ranger's Apprentice had been her favorite book series for the last couple year, she had read all the books up to the ninth, seeing as the tenth wouldn't come out in America for some time, although the sixth had always been one of her absolute favorites. Even though it was a hard chose, she loved all the books, she had started doing archery because of the books over a year and a half ago, and she was still doing it to that day.

Then glancing at a clock on her wall above her door she realized it was after midnight. Suddenly, she jerked out of her seat, not having known it was so late, and in doing so she knocked her foot into a small box her father had sent her, sending it sliding across the room.

She had forgotten to open it, and she felt stupid, reminding herself if she was really perfect she shouldn't have forgotten the gift that her father had sent her.

Slowly she tugged the golden ribbon so the bow it was tied into collapsed and she ripped of the shiny silver paper. The box did not impress her, it was just hard cardboard, but what was inside did impress her.

It was an amazing blood red stone that had a couple hints of black in it, cut into a perfect rectangle. The bracelet that it was actually set on was not impressive, but she concluded it made the gem look even more spectacular. The bracelet was a ancient looking silver that was foggy and a little rusted, it was two curved pieces of metal that were on hinges around near the edge of the actual stone and connected on the other side of her wrist.

It was amazing, it was brilliant, so many fantastic words popped into her head, and she locked it on her wrist. Looking back at the box she noticed a note.

_Dear Amy,_

_This wonderful artifact I found is for you. Yes, I know I said artifact, I found it but the boss said it wasn't important, and the museum curators didn't want it, they said to throw it away, but I thought it was nice, so I am giving it to you. Though it's not only that my dear, this bracelet was said to have magical powers, through studying I finally found an old book that says it grants peoples most desire, the thing that they don't realize they could get from what happens. So think on your feet Amy, because I'm sure if this artifact is going to find anyone to confuse, it's going to you. Love you and miss you, make sure to keep your mother and brother in line. Good luck._

_~Dad_

Amy rolled her eyes, he wasn't even here and he was making sarcastic jokes. Her father sure was something, magical bracelet.

"Sure," she mumbled to herself, "I'll believe it when I see it. Although this bracelet really is beautiful, I'll have to thank dad when he gets home." With that she went to get ready for bed, and once she was in she easily fell into a light sleep that, in turn, slowly became a deeper sleep.

* * *

Mumbling in her sleep Amy turned from on her back onto her side, but as she did her half asleep brain was trying to tell her something was wrong. Turning again she finally opening her eyes, and after a few seconds she let out a small gasp and she sat up straight, she was laying, having been asleep, in the middle of a lush, green forest.

* * *

**Yup. Like it? Hate it? Kind of in the middle there? Well, you might as well tell me, because if you hate it and you're not going to tell me why, I really don't care. I do take constructive critizism though.**

**In other words, I know there are quite a few other stories out there about someone being pulled into the world of Ranger's Apprentice, and one thing I have noticed is they all make them fall into the world...why? I mean, I give props to the first person who did it, actually I think they might be the first person to use this idea, if I'm not mistaken (not that its bad that other people have come up with it) is the story Trapped: Ranger's Apprentice by Tempestlullaby because he posted that story in April 2010, so I think that's a first. By the way, I've read his story, and I thought it was good, so you should go and read it, I'm sure they would like that, as any author would. Oh, and remember if you think I'm copying, I'm not, my friend ask me to write this as I said, and they have never been on Fanfiction...which now that I think about it, I should probably get them to at least go on and read stories.**

**Yeah, that's the end of my on going babbeling for today. So hope you liked it, I really do!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wowza! I'm back! So soon, it's amazing! :D **_

_**Alright, I don't think this is my best work, really, I don't. I promise the next chapter will be way better. Stress level's are kind of high because of midterms, and I'm not one to get stressed, midterms are terrible. Yeah, that and I was kind of stuck on what to write. I set myself up for that one.**_

_**Anyway, don't have much else to say, you know, studying and stuff to do. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm going to stop talking/typing now.**_

_**READ AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

Amy jumped to her feet,questions whirling in her head. Where was she? How did she get there? Why would someone bring her here? She took a step back as if trying to step away from what was in front of her, but it was all around her.

She tried to calm herself, "This is just a dream, no harm done. I'll just sit around until I wake up."

The only reason she was surprised is ever sense she was little she never had many dreams, on top of that not any dreams that were so vivid.

So that's exactly what she did, she plopped down onto the ground, leaning her back against the rough bark of a tree. Looking up she noticed that the sky was dark, stars danced in the sky in the black blanket that covered the land. The moon was only about half full, she estimated, but couldn't exactly tell because clouds drifted lazily over the area where the moon was.

Around her everything seemed quiet, there wasn't any breeze and forest was peaceful. The trees were a mixture of tall pines and another tree that she didn't know the name of. It was the one where they stood firm, but they weren't too thick around and they were always bursting with green, oval shaped, leaves.

Getting bored of the scenery, she closed her eyes, waiting for her bizarre dream to pass in the silence she must have dozed off again, because the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to a bright red and golden yellow sky.

Stretching she stood up, "Man, my dreams are never this vivid," she mused to herself, "and never this long, I wonder when its going to be over."

That's when she suddenly noticed the change. She was dressed in different clothes, a scream escaped her lips as she looked at herself.

"What the heck!" Her shirt was a long sleeved, it was light green, almost the color of the leaves only faded. The collar was cut down in a V and the bottom of the shirt was tucked into a skirt. The cuffs of the sleeves and the v-neck were a golden yellow fabric. The skirt was also green, only slightly darker, and also had golden yellow trim at the bottom. She pulled at it uncomfortably, and she pulled it up and was relieved to see a pair of tight leggings.

She had worn dresses and skirts before, but no matter how many times she wore them, they always made her movements and everything in general awkward.

"Why..." She started to say but suddenly she was overwhelmed, "Stupid dream!"

Amy ran. Her hair flung into her face as she tore through the woods. Branches whipped her in the face, thorny bushes pricked at her, and she kept tripping on the skirt. Small scratches appeared on her face and tugged at her clothes, but she didn't stop. The dream was just weird, and she wanted out. Somewhere in her mind she knew exactly where she was, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"If I run far enough or long enough I'm sure this must have to end," She said through gasps of breaths.

Her breathing became more and more ragged and after what felt like hours, she had to stop. Her hands dropped to her knees and her hair stuck to her face as drops of sweat streaked down her forehead and cheeks. She bent over trying to regain the oxygen she hadn't been getting.

"I'm...still...here," she yelled angrily to the empty woods, after a couple seconds she calmed down almost instantly. "Alright, fine, if you want me to do something, I'll do it. I'll find some reasonable way out if this place."

She shook her head as she realized she was talking to herself, the took a glance around. There was the area she had trampled through the undergrowth and broken branches. Deciding not to go back the way she came Amy turned to face the other direction.

"Hmmm, when in doubt, I'll go...that way," her finger pointing as if to tell the invisible people around her that she meant that way. Then Amy headed off at a reasonable pace, being careful to duck under branches and go around bushes or larger branches. The shallow cuts on her face from the small sticks and twigs that she ran into were starting to sting.

It was some time later when she suddenly let out a small yelp and fell flat on her face.

"Ow," her whine entered the empty air. With a glimpse back a smile broke out across her face. There on the ground was a dusty brown colored knapsack, it was simple, with only a flap on the top to open and close. It was medium sized, big enough that she would fit a basketball and a soccer ball in it, as well as a couple other little things. It was held close with a piece of leather sewn on and tied in a bow.

"Hello," she called out loudly, "Is anyone around? Is this your knapsack, hello?" With no reply she grabbed the arm of it and with her other hand holding onto the bottom she untied the worn leather and looked inside.

The first thing she noticed was a small dagger, slowly and carefully she pulled it out of the bag and held it out. It was fancy, the hilt was covered in a fine looking leather, and seemed to be embroidered with little gold pieces, the actual sharp metal seemed to have a shimmering blue tint.

She gently set the dagger down on the ground and pulled out the next item, it was a small linen pouch, again a brown color, only darker. It was pulled together with a white ribbon that was woven through the top. Pulling it opened it was full of coins, bronze, silver, and quite a few gold coins, with as many as there were, made out of those materials, she figured they must be worth something.

Setting those next to the dagger the rest that was left were a couple of items rapped in cloth, and after untying the knots that held them in place she discovered some food, what looked like beef jerky, some dried fruits, then two different kinds of bread, one that looked more fresh and one that looked flatter, and harder.

There was also a leather sack that was filled liquid that she assumed was water.

Once again she looked around, "Hello? Someone, anyone? Is this yours, I'm going to take it!"

Just like the last time there was no reply and she looked back into the bottom of the empty knapsack where she then noticed a small piece of ripped off paper.

It was water stained and crumpled but she could make out the one word that was written on the yellow paper, _Amy._

_

* * *

_

**Hmmm...No really, I'm doubting the quality of my work, but maybe it's just me and the midterms that are turning my brain to mush. :P**

**Really, for the first time, my town is having full days of school for the midterms, when in later years the high school always had half days. We really don't appreciate it. We have an hour a studying with the class, then an hour and fifty minutes for the actual test. We're all annoyed in band because we just have to do a couple scales, and that will barely take an hour. So then we have about two hours for who knows what. Most likely a free for all. Even though we really aren't bad. **

**_Now, really have to go, I have TONS of midterm packets to finish, and I have to study for three quiz/tests tomorrow and then we have midterms on Monday. WHAT WONDERFUL PLANNING..._**

**Opps. Sorry I guess I was "venting" or whatever to you. haha. Bad Habits. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes, I know, I'm finally back. Took me long enough. I'm still having a little trouble with thinking of where I'm going with this story. I'm definitely not giving up, if you care to know. It's my friends present after all...and I'm not one for giving up. I stick it to the end. :D**_

_**Let's see, in my opinion this chapter starts off a bit rough, I know, it gets better at the end. I'm still trying to make it start off better, but this is what I ended up with. Uh, I'm still building up my character, so if you think she's a Mary sue, I'm working on that. **_

_**Well, if you care to know, this took me so long because school is evil. I've had so much stuff to do, including a at least five page story based off of Romeo and Juliet (which personally I'm not a big fan of,) and mine ended up being almost ten. So I had that, on top of a bunch of other stuff, isn't life just full of surprises! Well, my other story will be updated soon, I have a messed up week! :D Tomorrow off, Wednesday and Thursdays are half days because upper class men have testing! Win for us freshman and the seniors!**_

_**UH...I think that's all I have to say. (Yeah, that's it allll of that...)**_

_**So without further ado, the story.**_

_**READ, REVIEW (yes, I said it,) and ENJOY!**_

* * *

Amy tried to suppress a shuttered as she looked back down at the crumpled piece of paper with her name on it, as she gnawed on a stringy piece of jerky. Two days had seemed to pass in this never ending forest. Her decision had been made when she found the knapsack; she would play along with this dream until it was over. If she was provided with something to go on, to be able to live on, she might as well go along. Besides she wasn't getting anywhere sitting somewhere waiting for it to be over.

The last two days had gone by smoothly, she hadn't found any trouble in the forest; she just headed in one direction and stayed in that direction. Taking the dagger and marking small slashes in trees to make sure she didn't go in circles. There had been no encounters with any people either, which she didn't know if she should count as good or bad.

Nothing had really changed; she walked during the day and slept during the night. Amy had taken off the skirt when it starting getting caught on every branch she passed. The shirt went down to her thighs and then her pair of light brown leggings covered her legs, it felt much more comfortable. Other than her slight clothing change, nothing new.

It was now ,about midday she had estimated from the small glimpses of the sun she got through the dense tree tops. It was a little muggy and her hair was already greasy and stringy, she felt dirty all over.

"I wonder if I really feel dirty," she said to her lone self, she had become accustomed to talking to no one, "In real life, I wonder if I really feel dirty."

She paused a moment before continuing, "Probably not. I wonder how long it's been then. It's been two days in this weird dream, how long have I been asleep. An hour? I wonder."

Shaking her head she popped a couple pieces of dried fruit in her mouth and started to walk again, she needed to get out of all the trees.

The long days and short, sleep deprived nights were getting to her, if she could just get out of the forest she would feel better. Her pace stayed at a steady walk as she reflected on her surroundings. The trees were now tall and dark, and the broken path that had once been somewhat easily seen; now there was no path at all. There wasn't any sound in this part of the forest either, and it worried her a bit, but she wasn't going to head back. Twigs and leaves crunched under her feet and she couldn't help but wince as they disturbed her dead quiet surroundings.

Amy gripped the handle of the dagger as she made her way along, she suddenly had an uneasy feeling and she tried her best to remain quiet. Although that was pretty much impossible with the ground littered with old leaves and tiny twigs.

That feeling continued for the next couple of hours, she was ready to burst; the feeling of unease just couldn't be shook.

"Maybe I should take a break," she mumbled, "That must be it; I've been walking to long. I haven't slept to much either, I must be going delusional."

Setting her shrugged off bag on the ground Amy sat down next to it and leaned her back against a rock. It felt blissful at first, but then she started to get a feeling for the lumpy, hard surface of the rock. Sighing she closed her eyes, she was tired of seeing forest; her arm laid across her forehead in her exhausted manner.

A snap brought Amy back into the world, her mind was swimming and her eyes tried to focus in the faded light that was falling onto the forest.

It was sunset, she cursed to herself; she hadn't meant to doze off. Jumping to her feet she turned around, something had woke her up. That was when she saw him, something out of a movie, a nightmare. Staring right at her through the branches of a dead, rotten tree was someone that could only be described as a murderer.

He was holding a dirty, blood stained dagger. Longer than her own and it bent in the middle as if he had bent it himself. He was covered in blood stained clothes, and even the multiple feet that stood between them she could smell the scent of alcohol radiating off him. His hair was greased back and his face was covered in stubble from a shave that must have been from his dagger. He was bulky and she could see his muscles that rippled beneath his clothing.

"Why hello there, pretty girl," he exclaimed, his words slurred together.

When he took a step forward, she took a step back. Amy was panicking; she never imagined something like this to be real. Her breathe was coming in ragged gasps, her stomach was in knots. Fear was starting to cloud her mind and she never even thought about if it really was a dream, because if it wasn't she was going to be dead.

So she did all she could do, she ran. The unstable and heavy footsteps of the drunken man followed her. Tears of her fear and horror slid down her face, she swore her heart was beating so hard it echoed in the air.

It was when she thought she would be able to out run him when suddenly another one of them come out of the trees in front of her and she smashed into him. Laughter rang in the air as the first man roughly grabbed her arm and threw her against a tree. The dagger slashed across her arm as she fell to the ground.

Fire seemed to burn through her gash as blood burst out of it and slide down her arm. She had never felt anything like it. The worst she had ever been hurt was falling out of a tree, but she never had broken a limb or ever had a cut so deep.

Amy tried to stand back up but a foot came around a connected with her stomach, forcing all of air out of her and left her gasping for oxygen.

"P…Please, stop…" she rasped out.

Both of the men laughed together and, again, she was pulled back up to her feet. Her instincts kicked in and she tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. Another dagger came flying around from her other side as the second made a swipe for her face.

She jerked back just before it fell across her eye and instead left a bloody streak on her cheek.

"Looks like we got a feisty one here Jared, not taking what was comin'," the rank scent of beer surrounded her and she tried her best not to cough. When she couldn't hold it back, however, one of the daggers sunk into her leg, just above her knee.

Amy stumbled forward and more tears pooled in her eyes, ready to cry out in pain. She held it back in fear of another strike at her.

Her heart fluttered when she heard the deep voice of another person and what they said.

"Step away from the young lady," the two thugs froze and turned to where the voice came from.

In the shadows of a tall oak tree were three men, two in dappled cloaks and one in a brown tunic and darker brown slacks.

Some memory stirred in her panic streaked mind, something she should have immediately known about these people. The moment passed where she couldn't remember and she danced out of the man's grip while she had a chance, her moments awkward with her hurt leg.

Unfortunately she tripped over the one named, Jared's foot, and fell onto the ground once again.

_I think I'm really getting tired of this,_ she thought as she rubbed her aching back.

Lunging toward her both of the men went to grab her and probably to use as a shield, but she finally had a clear mind, as clear as it could be anyway. Her foot flew upwards in self defense and connected with the drunk's ribs, she wouldn't be surprised if one cracked.

Quickly she rolled over as the other came crashing down where she use to be. Out of nowhere a black shafted arrow stuck in the back of his thigh, he screamed out in pain before in his head fell heavy to the ground.

Amy wobbled as she gained her footing, holding onto the bark of the nearest tree. Vision bleary, she saw the splotches of her own blood on the ground, and she held her head in her free hand as she felt woozy. A gentle hand touched her shoulder lightly, but before she could look up a cry sounded out of the tree and she saw a hoard of rough, blood stained men run out of the trees and into the surrounding area.

At her attempt to reach down into her boot, where she had hidden her dagger was too much and she flopped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**_Like I said, it didn't start out to well, but ended better...right?_**

**_Yeah, I already said enough in the beginning to make up from down here._**

**_So have a great day, week, month, however long it takes for me to update next!_**


End file.
